


In The Place That Moves Me

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, big damn kiss, nihon arc, references to amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: “You don’t want… to touch me?”
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	In The Place That Moves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill. The prompt asked for Kurogane hesitating to touch or kiss Fai, and Fai offering reassurance.

Kurogane had only kissed him once, in the chessboard world, and it had been

(furious and shaking and _terrified_ ; blood caught between their lips and teeth and the taste red and ferocious on his tongue; a taking thing, a claiming thing, with hands that gripped his shoulders and breath that hissed with desperation, _you’re here, you’re here, don’t go, don’t go, I won’t let you-_ )

not gentle. And when they left for Ceres (for the doom he walked towards with spine straight but head bowed) Fai could not have stopped himself from touching his mouth with trembling fingertips to be certain it had happened at all.

But that was then, and this is now, and many things were different.

( _That’s payback, Kuro-sama!_ )

“You should be in bed already. In your own rooms,” and if Kurogane sounded annoyed, he wasn’t, not truly; Fai could tell so easily: by his stance, relaxed; by his brow, uncreased.

“Ah, but I’m not tired, Kuro-sama.”

A _hmph_ , as Kurogane brushed past him; a rustle as the edges of his robe trailed along Fai’s own, so little space between them and yet only the briefest of contact. It was a fitting symbol, and one that Fai itched to see cast aside. He wanted more than that small space, more than only that lightest touch.

Without thinking (oh, but with so much _wanting_ ) he reached out, Kurogane’s sleeve - the empty one - catching in his fingers.

“Kuro-sama.”

No _eh?_ , no _what, mage?_ , no protests; just that dear and familiar face and an expression held carefully still.

“You kissed me, in Infinity. I still remember.” It was not something Fai could easily, if ever, forget - the heat of that mouth scorching fire down into his bones. “But you won’t kiss me now.”

It was, perhaps, a little bold of him to say it so bluntly, considering how much laid unspoken between them. But then, Fai had had enough of being afraid.

“Why?”

“I didn’t want you to die,” and Kurogane took a long, slow breath. “Now, I want you to _live_.”

Between Fai’s fingers, soft cloth crumpled. “I cannot live without you.” It was truth, on many levels, blood not the least of them. “You don’t want… to touch me?”

It was something he had not considered, not with the way Kurogane had looked at him - with the way they had looked at _each other_ , each knowing this was a step too far from a high cliff. (But oh, how sweet the falling would be.)

“ _Yes_ ,” said Kurogane, with sudden, sharp vehemence, and for the briefest moment his expression was (devouring, desperate, fired with the kind of desire that would burn the world to ashes and build it up anew) not still at all. It made his heart ache; it made his body shiver, to see that look meant for him. But still, the distance remained.

Fai sighed. “Then why not?” He had stepped closer, without thinking; enough that Kurogane’s empty sleeve hung slack between them, enough that he could feel the warmth of the man beside him through cloth and space and that last shred of hesitation.

“I want this to be your choice,” said Kurogane, and his voice was low and dark and almost gentle. “I have made too many choices for you.”

“And if I make this choice?” murmured Fai, fingertips rising of their own accord to the barren curve of Kurogane’s shoulder, gliding gently over a sacrifice made - one of many, by this man; one of many, made for his sake - and coming to rest with slow finality.

Kurogane sighed, mouth curling just a little. “Then I won’t stop you.”

No more hesitation now, not as Fai rose up just a little and Kurogane bowed down just enough to meet him; no fear, as he caught that mouth with his own and his grip tightened in a fistful of cloth. _Heat_ , rising with a vengeance for being so long denied, and the slide of fingers along the edges of a robe folded closed, his fingertips trailing over warm skin in a demand that begged an answer.

Kurogane shuddered against him, swaying close enough to crush them together, a heavy arm wrapping suddenly tight about Fai's waist and that hot mouth shivering open in invitation. No space between them, not now, and it felt like a battle won, victory thundering through his blood.

“I should be in bed,” murmured Fai eventually (when he could breathe again, through the dizzying rush of desire; when he could think again, beneath the spiralling surge of his blood down, _down_ ) pressing the words soft between their lips, and his fingertips trailed over skin smooth and scarred alike with the same fierce joy. “You should take me there.”

“ _Yes_ ,” groaned Kurogane, and shuddered once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurogane doesn't need to be told twice once he had permission, okay, and Fai is very enthusiastic about his consent.


End file.
